reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
A Three Hat Day
"A Three Hat Day" is Episode 6 in Season 5. It originally aired on June 29, 1987 Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar hearing about a totally strange hat store called "Hats...to Where?". He isn't sure at first why it has an unusual name. He goes inside to see for himself. Inside, there are hats, hats, and more hats! Any hat you can ever imagine. He sees some customers put one on and then disappear in a flash. He gets astonished at seeing someone do something like that. He thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him or the store has funny secrets. Besides all of the hats, there are also books about them. He picks out the one that he feels would make the most sense: the title one. After reading the title book, LeVar thinks the main character in it would love the hat store he's in right now, but he is still confused about its name. A customer in a tuxedo comes up to him and asks to give him an explorer's helmet. LeVar says that it doesn't go with the outfit, but the customer says it goes where the hat goes. He puts it on and vanishes. LeVar finally understands why the store is called "Hats...to Where?". There are hats that transport customers to any place it goes with. He finds what he thinks looks like a baseball cap and puts it on. "Take me out to the ball game," he says, then he disappears from the store in an instant. LeVar doesn't find himself in a baseball field. Instead, he has transported himself to a horse race track at Turf Paradise. He meets Denise, one of the jockeys, and decides to take part in the horse race. She gives him last-minute instructions to get him ready for it. The horse he rides is named Wally Sombrero. He wins and everybody cheers for him and Wally. He says he owes it all to the hat. Just as he says "hat", he takes it off. LeVar finds himself back in the store. He finds that it's no ordinary hat store in your neighborhood. He looks for another one to try on. He finds one that he thinks would be good for riding a train. It transports him to Three Bridges, New Jersey, which is the home of one of the largest model railroads. He meets Bruce Williams, who designs the models. He is amazed about all the ones he sees. Everything looks like a little miniature world for trains. Believe it or not, it takes 81 people alone to run the train system. The model has 400 bridges altogether made from raw materials like cardboard. Bruce has been creating models for 14 years. After LeVar says goodbye to him, he is not sure how to get back to the store. He suddenly remembers how to do it. All he has to do is say "hat" while taking it off. LeVar decides to take one more hat trip. He finds a sailor's one, but thinks a trip on the ocean would be too far away to travel. He finds a space helmet, but then decides it's much too far away. Finally, he finds a strange looking helmet and doesn't know what it's for. There is only one way to find out. He puts it on and soon finds himself at the Nassau Coliseum, where he meets Kelly Hurdey, one of the New York Islanders. He tells him that his helmet is on backwards, but he has his skates on. When he realizes that, he slips and falls down on the ice. Kelly helps him get back up. He shows him the equipment worn and used in ice hockey. He also gives him a goal tending lesson. The most important thing in that is balance. After a few tips, he practices with the team. When they attempt to shoot the puck hard and fast at him, he does his hat trick. Back in the store, LeVar says he's had enough hats for one day. In fact, he did have a three hat day of his own. Just as he begins to say goodbye to the viewers, he finds another one he'd like to try. He then decides that it should remain a three hat day. Finally, that one looks tempting enough for him. He decides to make it a four hat day. With it on, he becomes a knight riding a horse into the distance. Review Books *Shoes *Caps for Sale *Maebelle's Suitcase Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes